A conventional bottle-rolling label positioning mechanism entails conveying bottles with a conveyor belt and moving the bottles with a reeling belt operating in conjunction with a panel so as to stick labels to bodies of the bottles.
To improve productivity of the aforesaid labelling process, it is feasible to increase the transmission speed of the conveyor belt and the reeling belt. Sticking labels to bottles rotating at a high speed and moving at a high speed leads to a phenomenon—the labeled bottles halt but with their respective labels facing different directions under a centrifugal force. However, the phenomenon is undesirable, as it is impossible to perform a testing process on the labeled bottles with their respective labels facing different directions. In an attempt to cope with the aforesaid undesirable phenomenon, an alignment inspection mechanism is used, albeit useless for improving productivity of the aforesaid labelling process.
Therefore, it is imperative to provide a label positioning mechanism capable of rotating labeled bottles by a specific angle by adjusting the speed of a conveying mechanism, the speed of a first tight-fitting winding belt, and the speed of a second tight-fitting winding belt so as to render ensuing processes speedy.